fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Mash♥Up
is a fanime based on Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure Franchise. The series replaces Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It is created by Luizaki and produced by Yumesen Productions. Production and History Plot :Main page: Pretty Cure Mash♥Up episodes Mitsugi Chiyo may be in the top of her school academically, but her schoolmates think of her as weird for liking a little girls' show like Pretty Cure. When Fukunaga Aiko transfers to her school and unfortunately becomes her classmate, Chiyo has to cope with Aiko's recklessness. So when a male stranger bumps into the two of them, the one thing they hide from each other is revealed, a guilty dream to become a Pretty Cure. It just so happens that they suddenly become what they dreamed of. Characters Pretty Cure * : Chiyo is one of, if not the smartest student in her year. However, due to the spread of news that she is an avid fan of Pretty Cure, people had stayed away from her, even causing her loss at the student council election. And while Chiyo may be smart, her intelligence cost her physical strength, being the weaker of the duo and easily getting fatigued, even despite of the supposed enhanced abilities as a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . * : Aiko is a reckless tomboy who transferred at Chiyo's school at the beginning of the series. She, like Chiyo, also has a liking with Pretty Cure but is embarrassed about it, therefore keeping it a secret. Opposite of Chiyo, Aiko is highly athletic, but doesn't have high grades in academics. Her recklessness has cost her doing some more risky moves both as a student and as a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . Mascots * : A small dragon-like fairy that accompanies the duo. He sometimes ends his sentences with "~ruru". Most of the time, however, he is seen in his human form with the alias as he doesn't want to be perceived as "cute". So much so that he first met Chiyo and Aiko as Ryuu. Antagonists * : the main antagonist of the series. * : A trio that serves Frysa by helping fueling up dark energy in the hopes of reviving her. They have the ability to form a Hakanai to fight against the Cures. * : the main monsters of the series. They are created from the feelings of hopelessness of a person, which are amplified by the Ephemeral Trio. Supporting Characters Items * : the transformation device of the Cures. It resembles a regular bracelet with a slot to insert their Lovely Stones. To transform, they must yell, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Mix!". * : coin-like items used by the Cures to transform in different forms. There are a total of 30 Lovely Stones, 15 for Eternal and 15 for Infinity to represent the various teams in the canon Pretty Cure franchise. Locations Media Music Movies Solo Movies Crossover Movies * : a crossover film featuring Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure Mash♥Up, and Genesis☆Pretty Cure!. Trivia *Beginning with this series and until Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ so far, there has been one Cure who has "Ai" in their first name. Gallery Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AkiSeries Category:Pretty Cure Mash♥Up